ozfandomcom-20200223-history
Quadling Country
eee The Quadling Country is a fictional place that can be found at the southern quadrant in the magical Land of Oz created by L. Frank Baum. It is the last and final place of direction to be introduced in Baum's first Oz book titled The Wonderful Wizard of Oz, published in 1900. This part of the land is the official home to the native tribe of the south lands of Oz known as the Quadlings. It is distinguished by the color red, as red is the mascot color of the south. Red is the dominating color and is also mostly the color worn by the locals. Glinda, the Good Witch rules the south and lives in a ruby studded palace guarded by an all female adolescent army of beautiful solider girls said to be roughly around Dorothy's age who's described to be no older than a twelve year old child. The quadrant is home to many communities of some of the strangest people in Oz, from living food and utensils, to paper people, to people who worry way too much. The book that explores this quadrant the most is The Emerald City of Oz,in which Dorothy takes a tour of the province with her aunt and uncle after moving to Oz permanently. *Many Oz fans have agreed that the "Red Brick Road ''" seen in the 1939 MGM movie starring late actress Judy Garland, that is entwined with the Yellow Brick Road in Munchkin Country most likely leads to Glinda's Quadling palace. '''Southern Oz Locations...' Like all the countries of Oz, the Quadling Country contains various unusual sights and places. Among them are: * The ruby studded palace of Glinda the Good Witch and Sorceress of the South. * The rocky mountain which the grouchy and ill mannered band of armless creatures known as the Hammer-Heads dwell. *The forest of Wild Beasts, a forest whose animals hail the Cowardly Lion as their king after he killed a giant spider that was menacing their forest. * The little hidden enclave, known as the "Dainty" China Country. * The forest of the ancient Fighting Trees. * The enclave of Miss Cuttenclip, who cuts and makes living paper dolls. * Fuddlecumjig, where the inhabitants are made from puzzle pieces and have to be reassembled often. * Utensia, a kingdom inhabited by animated eating and cooking implements. * Bunbury, a land where all the inhabitants are animated food. * Bunnybury, where intelligent rabbits walk on their hind legs and wear clothes. * Rigmarole Town and Flutterbudget Center, where people either explain things in a roundabout way or worry over nothing. * Mister Yoop, a captive "untamed giant". * The Hoppers, one-legged cave dwellers who travel by hopping. * The Horners, pun-loving radium miners with horns who share the caves with the Hoppers and breed prodigiously. * A Trick River which changes direction every little while. * Jinxland, a monarchy separated from the rest of the Quadling Country by a gorge * The Great Waterfall, the highest in all the land. * Morrow, home of King Pastoria's hunting lodge. * Story Blossom Mountain, where Ozana 's Story Blossom Garden was transported to from Mt. Illuso. Every flower in the garden tells a different story. * Roundabout * Halidom * Chimneyville, a town made up of only chimneys. * Scare City, a city of spooky monsters that like to scare visitors. Other sources In Gregory Maguire's revisionist Oz novels Wicked: The Life and Times of the Wicked Witch of the West and Son of a Witch, Quadling Country is portrayed as a largely undeveloped, swampy region. The ruddy-faced Quadlings are portrayed as artistic and sexually free. Category:Locations Category:Quadling Country